Silent Hill Waking Dreams
by blaster702
Summary: Horrible dreams and strange images haunt a man named Jason Mandara. One day he gets an email and decides to take a trip to the secluded town of Silent Hill
1. Chapter 1

Jason felt his lungs burn as the thick black smoke began to drift in to his room from the small crack he'd left open in his door. He sat up coughing viscously while trying to wipe the tears from his eyes. The smoke stung his body. He bent down low and moved toward the door, pulling it open a little bit. He looked around and swore to himself, the whole damn basement was on fire. He walked out of the room trying to make his way upstairs. The fire soon made its way over to him he ran up the stairs as fast as he could just in time to dodge a smoldering beam that fell from the ceiling crushing the steps beneath him. The fire had spread from downstairs to the first floor now. Engulfing the entire house in flame, he sprinted to the front door and tried to pry it open. No matter how much he tugged and pulled the handle just wouldn't turn.

"Shit, what's happening? The door isn't even locked!" He said out loud.

He kept working at the door trying to get it open when he heard a ghastly scream from down the hall. He turned around he knew the voice, his mother. He bolted down the hallway trying to find his mother. The hallway had three rooms, one was the guest room the other the bathroom and his parents room was the last. He kicked in the guest room door and looked around. He could feel vomit rise up his throat as he stared at the mauled body of a familiar burly man. The man clutched a bottle of whiskey in his left hand and a belt in the other. He had a large butcher knife jammed through his skull and sticking out the other side sticking in the wall behind him. Holding his body in a sick kind of statuesque shape as the flames began to burn his body. Jason turned away from the grisly image and continued down the hall. He skipped the bathroom and moved to his parents' room. He looked inside swiping his hand around trying to clear the smoke. He noticed his mother standing in the corner seemingly unbothered by the fire.

"Mom…mom come on we have to get out of here." He yelled in vain straining his already weak voice.

His mother slowly lifted her arms up.

"Come to me my son." She said her voice sounding oddly far.

Jason slowly took a couple steps closer than immediately stepped back as his mother suddenly erupted into flames. He stared in horror as his mothers skin burned and melted. That's when he felt something pulling him into the room. A ghostly hand grabbed at his wrist, he tugged and threw it off. That's when two more popped out of nowhere grabbing him and pulling him into the flames. No matter how much he struggled the arms wouldn't let go, pulling on him with unnatural strength. He could hear moans as they tugged him into the fire.

"No… no let go of me!"

Jason awoke in his empty house sweat dripping down his brow. He lazily wiped it away and looked out the window. The sun had just begun to rise. He slowly got out of bed and got dressed. The dream still heavy on his mind as he zipped up his white hoodie, he had dreams about that fateful night before but not that vivid. He settled down and sat at the dining table with a cup of coffee. He ran his hand over his bald head and then moved down to feel his six o clock shadow he had grown recently. His coworkers would often tell him he needed to shave, but he really didn't care what they thought. He began to sip his coffee when he heard a knock at the door. He slowly got out of his chair and walked over and opened a small slit in the door. He looked out to notice the shape of a female police officer. He opened up the rest of the door and looked at the woman.

"How you been Jason." She told him in a rather friendly tone.

He looked at the officer being able to recall when he met her. He did know one thing, she was sexy as hell. He was attracted to everything about her, her breasts, her curves, her seemingly golden hair, and most of all her face. He glanced down at her name tag. It read Kathy McCormick. He remembered who she was now, an old childhood friend of his. There was no way he would have been able to place the old underdeveloped slightly nerdish girl that he once knew in this sexy woman's shoes.

"Kathy uh…pretty good I guess. What brings you into town?"

"Well I was making my normal rounds when I decided I'd stop by."

"Oh so you want some coffee or something."

She checked her watch and silently counted to herself before she spoke. "Sure I have a few minutes."

She waltzed inside. Jason kind of thought she was showing off her body on purpose. Due to the fact she was usually a few steps behind the other girls on the maturity ladder. They sat down and enjoyed catching up neither of them had any really interesting news to share. But it was nice to just catch up. After about fifteen minutes Kathy took her leave. Jason sat and enjoyed the rest of his Saturday morning by watching CSI and a few things on the science channel. After that began to bore him he sat at his computer. It wasn't to old a few years maybe but it did seem rather slow compared to his office computer he used daily. He moved the mouse over to his emails noticing he had one brand new one. He clicked on it and sat with his mouth open as he saw the sender. It simply read Mother. He sat for a few minutes trying to take it all in when he came to his senses. _Someone is fucking with me_. He told himself before clicking the delete button. Just as soon as the email disappeared the same email showed up again. And again and again they just wouldn't stop until his email was full. He hesitantly swallowed and clicked on the name. The email read

"Remember Silent Hill son. I used to take you there when your father was having problems. I promised to take you there one last time. Let me fulfill that promise, come to Silent Hill I'm waiting for you."

Jason swallowed, Silent Hill huh. Whatever was happening had something to do with Silent Hill. The dreams, the emails, the disturbing images, if the answer is in that town, he had no choice. But to start his car and begin the drive to Silent Hill.


	2. Welcome to Silent Hill

Jason awoke lying next to the pile of wreckage that was once his car. He shakily got to his feet not sure of exactly where he was. He looked around; the area around him was covered in an ominous fog. He stumbled his way over to his car and sat in the driver's seat and turned the key. After a few seconds the car stopped rumbling, he tried again…nothing. He eventually gave up and got the flash light out of his glove box. He decided that he didn't have much choice but to walk down to the nearest town. Jason began the long trek down the seemingly empty road. The strange thing was there were no cars on the street. He clicked on the flashlight and attached it to the Velcro on his hoodie. He bought the hoodie specifically for this reason allowing him to see and use both of his hands.

The flashlight however practical seemed rather ineffective against the eerie fog. Jason could only see a few feet in front of him. Soon he could make out what looked like a sign standing tall off in the distance, it read Welcome to Silent Hill. With enjoy your stay written in much smaller letters below. Now Jason could remember, he was making the trip to Silent Hill due to the email he had received from his mother yesterday. He continued down the dark and foreboding street in front of him soon being able to make out buildings in the distance. When he arrived to his surprise all the buildings were closed or boarded up. The sidewalks were empty from any source of life as far as he could see. The fog gently began to lift as he explored the empty town. When he reached an intersection, not knowing his way around the place very well he decided to stay on the path he was on. When he took two steps the road in front of him seemed to disappear. A Large cliff in place of what was once there.

"What the hell happened to the road?" He said to himself. Talking to himself was a habit he had developed over his entire life. Especially during his childhood since he didn't have many friends.

Not having much choice he took the road to the right. After about ten minutes the road came to a dead end. He looked around when he noticed a chain link fence that branched off into an alley. He marched over and began scaling the fence. Landing on the other side he gazed around. He got to his feet and stepped forward slipping on something almost causing him to fall over. He looked down at his feet when he made out the red stain of blood. He seemed to lose his breath._ Why would there be blood back here_? Jason thought to himself. He almost thought of going back when he felt some kind of ominous force edging him forward. He felt like a puppet being guided by his master. He slowly walked down the alley. More blood was stained on the wall as he turned down some stairs; he could hear what sounded like static coming from down here. He came across a tiny radio lying in the middle of the space in-between two apartment buildings. He picked it up and fiddled with the controls. He turned the knobs, tried adjusting the settings, and even shook it up and down like by some form of magic the radio would suddenly be fixed. Nothing happened but the static just kept getting louder and louder. He suddenly began to hear what sounded like footsteps approaching from behind.

He veered around to spot a disturbing figure approaching from the fog. The creature's movements were disturbing. It bobbed and walked with brittle legs. It wore no clothes and looked like it had a thick layer of its own skin stretched over its head and arms. There was a small slit in its chest for some reason. Jason stood in place frozen in fear. Every bone in his body screamed to flee but he just couldn't get them to function. It suddenly leaned backwards and shot a strange black liquid at him. As if his body moved on its own accord he jumped to the right and fell on his back dodging the liquid. The creature swerved around and faced Jason and took a few steps forward. Jason thought this was the end when suddenly he was given a blood lust, a sudden violent will to survive. He rolled out of the way of another stream of black liquid and looked around for a weapon of any kind. He noticed a led pipe lying on the ground a few feet in front of him. He made a mad dash for the weapon and grabbed it. He stood up to face the monster. The creature seeming less frightening now that he had something to fight it with, he ran at the creature summoning all his strength and gave as hard a swing as he could. He heard a sickening sound as the pipe connected with what he presumed was the creatures head. The monster recoiled from the attack just to be hit again this time with more force. Blood covered the pipe as he dealt one last blow to the creature swinging down and hitting it one last time before caving in its head. The monster fell to ground with a sickening thump. Jason stomped on it one last time to ensure its death. He stood panting the fight seeming to exhaust what little energy he did have. He turned around to see a mangled body lying face down. He keeled over almost vomiting; he was surprised when nothing actually came up. He figured actually killing something had hardened him a little bit. He looked down to notice the body held a note clutched firmly in its hand. Jason bent down and picked it up.

Some was hard to make out but he could get most of it.

_Sorry I couldn't make it to the party Tom. Work down at the hospital has been awfully busy lately._ The next line was unreadable._ Anyways they have been pulling in patients from all over town recently. An eight year old was stabbed twice in the lung this afternoon; it's unbelievable what some sick people will do huh. If you want to come visit come on down. I wrote directions down on the back incase you can't remember how to get there. See you soon. Oh and Tom remember_ the rest of the note was all scrunched up and unreadable.

"If they have been pulling in people from all over town, they might have mom there. Well guess I don't have any other leads or a choice for that matter."

Jason put the note in his pocket and gripped the pipe in his left hand. After what he just went through he figured it might be a good idea to keep it.


	3. Nightmare Hospital

Jason slowly made his way down the desolate street. Nothing to accompany the sound of his footsteps echoing as he walked. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper he picked up nearly twenty minutes ago. He gazed down at the crudely drawn map on the back; he was close to the hospital now. Jason looked up; the sign had become clear now that the fog had parted a bit. He hesitantly took a few steps to the front door to the Alchemilia Hospital. He had always feared hospitals, not so much the thought of going to one but the doctors that worked there. Their cold metal objects and their stone cold faces, faces empty of any true emotion. The one thing he did like about the hospitals however were the nurses, they had always been so friendly.

The doors slid open as he stepped inside. He could hear someone typing on a computer behind the main lobby desk. He approached the man; he wore a white lab coat and had a surgeon mask covering the bottom of his face. He had a pair of basic reading glasses on, he softly mumbled to himself.

"New therapy is a failure, patient is unresponsive."

"Um hello" Jason walked up to the desk.

"Can I help you sir?" The man said without looking up from his work, his voice cold.

"Uh I was wondering if my mother was brought in here recently."

"Hmm what was your mothers name sir?"

"Crystal Mandara"

The doctor began typing on the computer again. He clicked the mouse and leaned in close to the screen while squinting his eyes as he checked.

"No, sorry no one checked in by that name recently."

Jason felt his heart sink. "Well I guess I'll be on my way then, thanks."

Jason turned to leave before the doctor spoke.

"Sir would you like me to take a look at you're cut?"

Jason turned around. He felt something run down his face. He touched the liquid, it was blood. He traced the stream up to a cut on his forehead; strange…he hadn't noticed it before.

"Uh sure, I suppose, so long as it doesn't take to long." He told the doctor.

"Of course, things have finally started to calm down, if you would follow me."

The doctor got out of his chair and began to walk down the hall. Jason put down his pipe and reluctantly followed. Contrary to what the note said even the hospital seemed eerily empty. He saw a couple of nurses wandering about but they seemed distant at best. The doctor stopped at a small door. The sign above read room 203. The doctor held open the door for Jason. He stepped inside. There was a small light hanging above the table in the middle of the room. The doctor walked over to a small desk and put on a pair of gloves to replace his bloodstained ones. He pressed on a red buzzer and spoke into it. There was a small bit of static before he spoke.

"Sue would you mind helping me with a patient."

The voice answered back. "Of course doctor I'll be right down."

Jason sat down on the rusty table in the middle of the room while the doctor dug around in his shelves for something. Soon the nurse the doc had paged earlier made her way into the room. She was wearing an average pair of scrubs, light blue and she held a clipboard in her left hand. She took her position on the left side of Jason. She looked at the cut on his forehead and asked him a few questions.

"Do you happen to remember when you got this cut?"

"Well there was that car crash I had outside of town a while ago."

"Are you sure this is when you had gotten the cut?"

"Well there was that creature that attacked me, on Koontz Street or around that area."

"Creature huh looks like we have another person with hallucinations….Doctor I think we should use our special treatment."

"Why of course, Sue please restrain the patient." The doctor spoke up.

"Restrain the patient?" Jason choked out before the nurse gripped him by the shoulders and forced him to lye on his back with seemingly inhuman strength.

She strapped his hands to a couple of leather cuffs on the table immobilizing his arms. The lights above him flickered slightly, his heart racing Jason struggled against the cuffs. He couldn't get them off, they were too damn thick. He could hear what sounded like a drill revving up as he heard the doctors hysterical laughter. He could tell the drill was inches away from his face, when suddenly the noise stopped. Both the doctor's laugh and the drills annoying grind. To replace their noises was something else, far off but Jason could just make it out. Was it…a siren, or was there another noise? Like metal scraping across metal, Jason could hear the doctor drop the drill and barge out of the room. The nurse followed suit. Jason lay there in horror as everything around him suddenly became surrounded in darkness. The darkness lit up a small amount, he looked around the operating room had suddenly changed drastically. The paint seemed to be peeling from the walls; all true light seemed to disappear. There seemed to be grating in place of the tile floors he had walked in on earlier a thick layer of rust seemed to cover everything.

Jason struggled against the straps for a few minutes; he became oblivious to the scraping becoming nearer and nearer until a large figure busted through the door. The creature was ungodly large, He dragged a large blade across the floor. His butcher gown stained in blood, he wore a thick metal mask, covering his face. The figure made his way over to Jason. His radio blasting static as it approached, it stood looming over him. The butcher raised its blade over its head, preparing to finish Jason off with one final strike.

"Oh Shit!" Jason Swore as he brought the blade down.

Jason slightly opened his eyes, the monster was gone and his straps were cut. Jason sat up as quickly as possible. He looked around in wonderment.

"What the hell is happening here?" He asked out loud.

He turned on his flash light to illuminate the room a little. He searched around for his pipe._ Shit I left it in the entrance_. He remembered. He searched around for a weapon, anything he could find to defend himself. He noticed a scalpel sticking out of the wall to his right. The wall was covered in blood, as if the wall itself was bleeding. He pulled it out of the wall and moved to the door. His radio started blasting static again. He hesitantly pushed the door open, holding the scalpel in his right hand he braced himself for an attack. The hallway was equally dark; it seemed to have suffered the same affect as the doctor's room. He stepped out his footsteps echoing in the hall, his radio static grew. He turned the corner when a syringe darted out at him sticking in his arm. Jason kicked his attacker away; he felt the syringe being pulled out of his arm. He veered around, his flashlight illuminating his attacker. It looked like the nurse from before. Except she had what looked like a leather mask over her head, and her scrubs were stained in blood. She walked toward him with awkward movements. She raised the syringe above her head and moved to stab him again; he caught the nurse's arm in mid strike and struggled with her. In the end he managed to throw her off, he stabbed forward with all his might and slit her throat. She fell to the ground twitching as the blood poured out of her throat. He stomped on her head to put an end to her miserable existence.

Jason looked down at the blood pouring out of his arm.

"This is not a dream."


End file.
